


The Land of the Free

by pandorabox82



Series: Christmas in Maine [10]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 02:32:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorabox82/pseuds/pandorabox82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erin and Dave hold a family gathering on the Fourth of July on the Capitol lawn. Much to Erin's surprise, old grudges are buried in the sake of starting over and being free. But how will she react to one of the largest surprises in her life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Land of the Free

"Have I told you that I love your publicist, mo chroi?" Erin asked as she placed the picnic basket and blanket in the back of the truck.

"Oh, just a few times since I told you we had reserved seats on the lawn to see the fireworks tonight. You do realize Beth is going to be there as well, right?"

"I know, which is why I'm bringing Fiona. At least Jack and I can play with her." She came around to where her husband stood. "And Penelope will be there, and Jennifer. We get along well enough."

"Well enough? Penny thinks the sun rises and sets with you. Ever since you took her under your wing, she thinks of you as a mother figure."

Erin blushed a little and fiddled with his shirt collar. "Really?"

"Yeah. You've made quite the impact on her, what with your strength and character. I'm surprised she hasn't told you this herself, usually she's so open with everyone."

"I may have picked up on it a little, but I'm still not the best at reading friendly cues. I love her, though, Davie. Maybe it's time to let her know that I think of her like a daughter as well." She leaned up and kissed his cheek softly. "Now, we should get under way. We don't want to be late."

He nodded and scooped Fiona up, setting her in the back seat of the truck. Erin went around to the passenger side of the vehicle and climbed in, waiting for him. The drive into the city took a long time, since everyone was trying to get a spot close to the lawn. Thankfully, their government credentials got them reserved spots and she took hold of Fiona's leash, letting her run on ahead of them a little.

She waved to Penelope and jogged over to her side. "Hey, honey! How're you?" the other woman asked as she wrapped her in a tight hug.

"I'm doing a little better since Father's Day. Oof, the baby is awake."

"Yeah, she's a bundle of energy today." Erin grinned as she took a step back.

"You're having a girl?"

"Uh huh, we found out yesterday. Olivia Erin Morgan will be here at the beginning of November." Erin felt her cheeks redden a little at the honor and Penelope took hold of her hand. "Let's go to our spots," she said and they walked over to their spot.

They were let in with no fuss and she smiled to see that JJ and her family were already there. "Miss Erin! Puppy!" Henry exclaimed as he ran up to them, throwing his arms around his godmother before hugging her. "I pets, pwease?"

"Yes, you may pet Fiona, Henry." He grinned and sat on the grass, gently patting the puppy on her head. Fiona licked his face and he grimaced as they all laughed.

"Hey, Mom." Erin turned and saw her children standing there, and she smiled widely as she threw open her arms to them. "Dave told us we were having a family picnic to celebrate the Fourth. Martha made baked beans, and I made watermelon sorbet. I can't believe that we got such an amazing viewing spot. Man, having a stepfather who's famous certainly has its perks." Maddie kissed her cheek softly before bending and petting Fiona.

"Are you Miss Erin's kid?" she heard Henry ask and looked down to watch her daughter interact with JJ's child. The other woman came over to their sides and smiled at Erin.

"The food table is over there, Madeline." Her daughter nodded and stood up, motioning to Martha. Ken came up to her side and hugged her tightly.

"Ken, I'd like you to meet Jennifer Jareau-LaMontagne." He smiled and extended his hand to her. After shaking hands, he joined his sisters over at the food table.

"He's the spitting image of you."

"Yeah, he's always been a mama's boy, through and through." Erin smiled kindly as she looked down at Henry, who was playing with Fiona's ear. "And it looks like you know exactly what I mean."

She nodded, and then giggled as Penelope hugged her from behind. "I know it's you, PG. You're the only one of us with a baby bump right now."

"Not for long, I hope," she replied, placing her hand on JJ's stomach.

"Another year, PG, at least." She smiled sadly at her friend and they linked arms. Penelope held out her hand to Erin and she clasped it tightly, letting herself be led over to the food. Her children were making small talk with the others, and it set her at ease to see how well they interacted with her friends.

"Sorry we're late." She turned and saw Aaron and Beth standing there, Jack having already sought out Henry and her puppy. "Erin, I don't think I've ever met your children."

"Let me introduce you, then. Children." They all turned their heads to look at her, and she motioned them over. "Madeline Sarah, Ken, Martha, I'd like you to meet Aaron Hotchner. He's the leader of the Alpha profiling team. His son, Jack, is playing with Fiona, and next to him is his partner, Beth."

She smiled as her children shook hands with Aaron, and then watched warily to see how Beth would react. Dave slid his arm around her waist and she relaxed into him, biting her lip as she tried not to cry.

Beth met her eye before holding her hand out to Maddie. There seemed to be less animosity in her eyes and then she smiled kindly at her. Erin returned the smile and felt her husband squeeze her side gently. "It's good to see you again, Erin. Could I have a moment?"

She looked up at Dave and he nodded encouragingly. "All right." As she moved off with the woman, she saw Penelope take a step towards them, only to be held back by both Derek and JJ. She shrugged at her friend and followed Beth to a secluded part of their enclosure. "What can I do for you?"

"Actually, I wanted to apologize. Jack came home from the cabin really upset with me, wanting to know why I hated his Aunt Erin. I don't hate you…"

"You just hate people like me."

Beth had the grace to wince. "It sounds so bad when you put it like that. I do dislike alcoholics because of what happened to me."

"Did you know that Penelope lost her parents to a drunk driver?" Beth shook her head. "She was the first person to befriend me in Maine, after I had been to rehab for the second time. That was the first thing I had ever failed at in my life. But I'm glad I did. I made some amazing relationships."

"Aaron really respects you," Beth blurted out. "He told me that he never saw such grace and strength before." She looked away, and Erin saw the silvery glint of tears on her cheeks. "I'm sorry."

"I understand."

"That just makes it worse, you know, that you never blamed me. Do you know how hard it is to hate someone who was never unkind, who explained why I was feeling the way I felt? I can't do it any longer. You're not a saint, but you might as well be one to Jack." She swiped at the tears on her cheek and then looked up at Erin. "Do you think we could start over?"

"Certainly. Erin Rossi." She held out her hand and waited somewhat anxiously.

"Beth Clemmons. I'm pleased to meet you." They smiled at each other as they shook hands and then made their way over to the rest of the group. Penelope enveloped her in a tight hug, and Erin could feel from the tremors in her body that she was crying. Together, they went over to a tree and sat on the ground, leaning back against it.

"I'm so happy that everyone is happy now," Penelope whispered as they continued to sit, watching the others. Soon, Dave and Derek were bringing them plates of food and water bottles, and they waved them away. "I'm a little worried about having this baby."

"Why?" Erin took a bite of food, watching Penelope's face for some clue as to her apprehension.

"I don't know if I'm going to be a good mother or not. You know, commitment has never been my strong suit, and now I'm going to have a lifelong one."

"Penelope Garcia, do you have any idea how false that statement is? You are loyal to a fault and have friendships here that would rival anyone's in terms of depth and length. You are fully committed to those you love." She elbowed her softly so that the woman would look at her. "I kind of love you, Penelope, like one of my own children."

"Oh Erin, I love you, too." She set her plate on the ground next to her and threw her arms around Erin, hugging her tightly. "And I know it's the hormones that are making me so weepy, but knowing you esteem me so highly means the world to me, it really does. I haven't had a mother figure since I was eighteen."

Erin returned the embrace, rubbing Penelope's back softly. "Well, you were the one who freed me enough to feel love and joy, Penny." They broke the embrace and she softly wiped the tracks of tears off Penelope's cheeks before tweaking her nose, making the other woman giggle. "Just like my Sarah. So joyful."

"Now, you need to tell me the story behind Madeline Sarah's name. I so thought you had a fourth kid there, Erin."

"Well, I wanted to name her Madeline after my mother, and he wanted to give her the very common Sarah after his grandmother. I agreed to give in a little, and would call her Sarah, if we could name her Madeline Sarah. She prefers to go by Madeline these days, and I'm stuck on calling her Sarah."

"That figures, doesn't it?" Penelope leaned against her. "Children always choose what they want, and damn what happens."

Erin laughed lowly and finished eating. As she reclined against the tree, Henry and Jack ran over, Fiona between them. "Aunt Erin! Aunt Erin! Uncle Dave said that the fireworks are going to start soon and that we had to come over by you with Fiona in case she gets scared." Henry nodded along with Jack's words before plopping down in Erin's lap, snuggling back against her.

"Henry, did you ask first?"

He looked up at his mother and shrugged. She spread out a blanket on the ground and sat, giving him a look the entire time. "Fine. Aunt Erin, is it okay if I sits in your lap?"

"Yes, it's okay, Henry." He beamed up at her before snuggling back into her once more, sticking out his tongue at his mother. JJ shook her head and lay down, looking up at the sky. Will ambled over and sat behind her, cradling her head in his lap and Erin smiled at the two of them. Soon, the others were joining them, and Erin let Dave cuddle her close to his chest as he pulled their puppy into his lap. "Hello, honey."

"We seem to have acquired extra children tonight."

"That we have. It's good practice for when ours finally decide to grace us with our own grandchildren." She rested her head on her husband's shoulder as they listened to the music play. The artists this year were excellent, as usual, and then the '1812 Overture' began. The fireworks and cannons startled both Henry and Fiona, and while Dave tended to the puppy, she slowly rubbed Henry's back, soothing him as he sobbed against her shoulder.

"Do you want me to take him, Erin?" Will asked and she shook her head.

"No, he's almost calmed down now." As she rocked back and forth gently, she felt Henry's body grow heavy as he fell asleep.

"You still have the magic touch, Mama." Erin smiled up at Martha and nodded. "Well, that's good because, um, I'm pregnant."

She felt the blood drain from her face as her smile faltered. "Sweetie, you're eighteen."

"I know. And the worst thing is it was a one night stand. My birth control totally failed. I was just letting off steam from finishing finals and, well, I guess you guys are going to be grandparents. Dad's not really happy with me right now."

"Your father can be a bit of a stick in the mud, dearest."

"And if you want to come live with us, we have the room. I wouldn't mind having two beautiful women to cook for." Dave smiled first at her and then up at her daughter. Martha nodded, a relieved look on her face.

"I never realized how free you feel when you tell the truth." Martha sank down to the ground in front of her, laying down and staring up into her face. "Mama, you'll help me with this, right? I think I'm going to give the baby up for adoption."

Erin rubbed Henry's back absently as she smiled down at her daughter. "I will support you in whatever decision you make, Martha Joan. And Dave's right, we have enough room for you, and the baby, if you want to keep it. And should you decide to give it away, we'll be there to support you as well."

Martha nodded through her tears. "Can I come home with you tonight? Dad sort of kicked me out last week. I've been living with Maddie, but it's a little cramped."

"Of course, MarJo." Dave patted her shoulder and she shrugged. The others began to get up from their spots and began to pack up the extra food and things they had strewn about the area. The four of them made a very cozy group and she smiled up at Penelope as she took a few pictures of them. "Let me guess, those are going up on the blog."

"Uh huh. You'll see them in the morning. Derek and I are heading home now, I'll see you tomorrow." Awkwardly, she leaned down and kissed Erin's cheek. "Have a good night."

"You, too." Derek helped her up and they walked off into the night. Next came Aaron, Beth, and Jack. Jack hugged her side, careful not to wake Henry. "Did you have fun tonight, Jack?"

"Yeah! We should do this more often. Can we?" He looked up at his father and Aaron smiled as he nodded. "Awesome!" He hugged his father quickly before kissing Erin's cheek. "Have a good night, Aunt Erin, Uncle Dave!" They went and Erin smiled after them as they gathered up Reid and headed off.

Finally, it was just her children and Will and JJ. They loaded everything up in their cars before coming back to where they sat. "So, can we count on you and Dave to look after Henry on our next weekend off together?" JJ smiled as she sat on the ground, watching her son.

"I suppose we could do that. He seems comfortable enough with Erin." Dave squeezed her shoulder. "But you will owe us."

"Whatever you want, Dave." Will gently pulled his son from Erin's arms, draping him over his shoulder. "Whenever you're ready, Jen, we'll be out in the car." She nodded absently and he walked over to their car.

"I couldn't help but overhear that you're pregnant, Martha. Will and I, well, we've been having problems conceiving, and were about to start looking into our options. If you do decide to give your baby up for adoption, would you consider us?"

Martha looked to her mother, biting her lip. "It's your choice, honey. You're an adult now. But they are good people, I promise."

She nodded and looked back at Jennifer. "Would you let me see the baby once in a while?"

"You're part of the extended family that we've made here, of course you'll be able to see the baby," Jennifer quickly replied, a warm, hopeful, smile on her face.

"All right, I guess."

"You don't have to make the decision today, honey. Just, keep us in mind, please." Martha nodded and Jennifer leaned over and hugged her quickly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Jennifer." The other woman got up and quickly jogged over to where her husband waited, turning to wave at them before she got in. "Are they really nice people?"

"Yes, sweetheart, they are. Where's your heart at right now?"

"A lot less confused then it was a few hours ago. Her son is adorable, isn't he?" Martha sighed. "Hey, Maddie. I told Mama about the baby. I'm going home with her and Dave tonight."

"Will this be a permanent thing?"

"Until I have the baby, yeah." She held her hand up to her sister and got to her feet with her help. "Two months gone and I still look normal."

"Well, if you take after me, you won't show until you hit seven months gone and then you'll pop and look like beached whale."

"Gee, thanks, Mama. I really wanted to hear that."

Dave laughed as he helped her to her feet, handing her Fiona's leash. "All right, ladies, let's head home. My sweet English rose tends to show her thorns if she's not in bed at a decent time."

"David James Rossi, do you want to sleep in the living room tonight?"

Her children burst into giggles and he looked sheepishly at her. "No, Erin, I was hoping to…well, you know." He wrapped his arm around her waist and started leading her over to their car. Martha jogged up and caught hold of Erin's hand.

"Do I get to come, too?" Madeline asked as she came up on Dave's other side, walking backwards so that she could look at them.

"Ooh, are we having a sleepover at Mom's new house? Count me in!" Ken joined them, grinning from ear to ear. "I've never gotten the proper tour or anything."

"Guys, we have to work in the morning, and it's late already."

"Aw, Dave, don't be an old stick in the mud, we'll be good. We just want to spend time together as a family. And you both can look forward to a home cooked meal from me," Madeline said as she grinned winningly.

"It'll be easier to give in to my children, Dave. They inherited my stubborn streak." He just shook his head as he rolled his eyes. "What? You're the one who fell in love with me."

"That is true. All right, sleepover at our house. But that's exactly what we're doing tonight – sleeping."

"Yes, Papa Dave," Martha said sweetly, grinning devilishly at her mother. Erin just laughed and knew that her youngest had just wrapped her husband around her pinky. If only she could be a fly on the wall to see Arthur's reaction to Dave's being suddenly accepted into the family.

"Papa Dave, huh? I really like that, kiddo. Race you to the car." Martha nodded and took off, Dave following at her heels.

"I don't even want to hear a peep out of you three after we go into our bedroom. We have to be up and out of the house by seven tomorrow. Evil never takes a holiday."

"Yes, Mama." Once at the cars, they parted ways and Erin slid in the passenger seat, watching Martha hold onto Fiona, petting her absently.

"Thank you, Mama." Her daughter leaned forward and kissed her cheek softly. "You've made my life so much easier now."

"That's what mothers are supposed to do." Erin settled back in her seat as Dave drove home, a feeling of deep contentment in her heart.


End file.
